


Boyish Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Female Characters, Gen, Heteronormative Paradigm, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Boyish Habits

Svetlana lifted one buttock, farted loudly, and grinned at the two other recruits at her table. The ginger one across her snickered and responded in kind. The small one on her left was concentrating on nose-picking.

Disgusting, of course, but necessary. She was already getting used to it.

They started on the topic of girls and were enthusiastically describing phoney first experiences when Svetlana began to suspect that the sergeant and corporal in the next table, who'd been guffawing for some time, were laughing at them. Why, she couldn't imagine.

(Lena and Wanda, her companions, were thinking the same thing.)


End file.
